


A Lazy Afternoon

by CanadianBoat



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Pudding, comfy, the rest of aqours mentioned in name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianBoat/pseuds/CanadianBoat
Summary: When friendships go way back, sometimes the best thing to do is just to laze around while sharing iced tea and pudding. On a hot summer day, Kanan and Dia decided to do just that.





	A Lazy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I just wanted to portray two girls chilling. This is also my first work in literal years so it is sloppy in places.
> 
> I would suggest tuning into Lazy Afternoons the KH2 BGM while reading this.

A chorus of cicadas sang and filled the surroundings with their melancholic tune. The tree where they swarmed was placed in a garden inside a not-quite-humble Japanese home. Not far from it was a room where a certain long-haired brunette resided, scribbling through paper. Kurosawa Dia had been spending the peaceful afternoon finishing up her summer homework. Indeed, when the cicadas cry, autumn would be at the front door.

Dia let out a sigh as she finished her work. The student council president could've done it right on the first week of summer, but her recently revived activities as a school idol took priority. Practice, shows, and other things consumed more time than she thought. Which is why, after a quick discussion with all the other members, it was decided that Aqours would stop activities for the last week of the season. They all agreed they could use some proper break time.

The young lady stretched her arm and gazed through the window of her room. It was a nice day. The perfect weather to sit on a veranda, green tea pudding on hand. Maybe she'd do just that.

Dia stood up and decided to buy some pudding for herself. Before she went out, however, her phone rang a tune. The brunette swipes the phone screen and answered swiftly.

"Hey, Dia," A soft voice came through. "Are you home?"

"Yes, but I'm about to go out for a while," Dia replied, "What is it, Kanan-san? It's rare for you to give a call."

"Well, I'm in front of your house now," Kanan chuckled, "Mind letting me in?"

"...Wait there."

Dia walked out of her room and rushed to the front door. She opened it and saw her long time friend standing in the midst of the sun, plastic bag in hand.

"I got some pudding for us to share," Kanan gestured, showing the plastic bag. "It's green tea flavored."

Dia almost giggled at the sheer coincidence, but she refrained.

"Are you a mind reader, Kanan-san?" She jokingly asked.

"What?"

"It's nothing," She giggled anyway. "Come on in."

The two of them walked inside the Kurosawa home. Kanan asked her if she could borrow her fridge, since the pudding Kanan brought said 'best served chilled' on its lid. Dia nodded, and told Kanan to wait in the guest room while she puts it there.

Moments later, Dia joined Kanan in the guest room, who was sitting by the veranda overlooking the small garden they have. She brought a tray clad with two drinking glass filled with ice and a pitcher of tea.

"It will take a while for the pudding to get cold," Dia noted. "You don't mind waiting?"

"Not at all," Kanan said, followed by a smirk. "But looks like someone can't."

She flustered. "W-what do you mean by that?"

"Just kidding," Kanan smirked. "It's really quiet here."

"Y-yes, my parents aren't home right now," Dia regained her composure.  She took a seat right next to Kanan, then poured tea to the two glass she brought."And Ruby is out with Hanamaru-san and Yoshiko-san. It's just me in this house right now."

Kanan simply nodded and took a sip of the iced tea Dia served.  Her face expressed a sign of gratitude and relief. Even though summer was ending soon, the day was still quite hot, and the iced tea felt like a blessing.

 "So, what brings you here?" Dia asked.

"No reason," Kanan shrugged. "I thought of hanging out, but Chika and You already has plans with Riko. I couldn't get a hold of Mari either."

"And you decided to go to my house," She looked not amused. "You should've called before you got here, you know. What if I'm not home?"

"Then I'll go home and be a bit sad," Kanan laughed and gave a wave. "Didn't really cross my mind until I'm at your door. But hey, you're here, and I don't have to go home."

Dia sighed at the response. She's not entirely surprised, Dia knew well that Kanan wasn't one to sweat small details.  She took a sip of her tea and her jade eyes gazed at her friend. Kanan was right, in a way, both of them didn't miss each other and all is well.

The two third-years lounged around, calmly enjoying their tea in silence. The hums of summer cicadas colored the air, and occasionally a breeze would come and bring refreshing air. No day was ever this relaxing for the both of them.

Remembering the gift Kanan brought, Dia took a trip to the kitchen fridge and back. She handed one tiny cup to her and one for herself. There was another one, but she left it in the fridge for Ruby (or herself) to eat later.

The two of them spooned their snacks at the same time. Kanan wasn't particularly fond of sweets, but she liked it enough to say it was nice. The soft and chilled texture of the pudding comforted her tongue in the summer heat. Kanan looked over to Dia to see what she thought of the pudding, though she didn't really have to ask to figure it out.

Kanan giggled. "You sure love your pudding."

Dia nodded as she ate another scoop. She had been making this blissful expression as she ate. Normally she'd retort and would act refined, but this time she didn't care. The pudding was really good and Dia loved it. Her ponytailed friend only looked at her in amusement.

Only after they had finished eating did Dia realized how embarrassing it was.  She flustered and apologized for making such a face, but Kanan didn't mind it one bit. She voiced that it was actually cute, much to Dia's annoyance.

"Kanan-san, if you're going to keep teasing me," Dia said in a stern tone. "I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

"Aw, come on," Kanan pouted.  "Don't be like that."

"Just kidding," She giggled. "Thank you for the compliment. And the pudding."

Kanan simply laughed it off, and the pair continued enjoying their calm summer on. The cicadas were still singing their melancholic song, and the soothing breeze came much more frequently as the hour go by. Eventually, the guest yawned.

"Dia," She said dozily. "Lend me your lap."

"No," Dia rejected immediately. She pointed towards a cushion on the corner of the room. "If you want to take a nap, use the pillow over there."

"Please?" Kanan pleaded. "Come on, you never said no back then."

"That was when we were children, Kanan-san."

The two bickered for a while. Dia noted that they were too old for lap pillows. Kanan didn't give two fingers to it. Eventually, Dia yielded and let Kanan do as she pleased. She crossed her legs over one side and made space on her lap. Kanan readily accepted the invitation and placed her head on it. Dia jokingly asked if she wanted her ears cleaned too, in which she swiftly replied "No thanks".

It didn't take long until Kanan fell asleep. Dia sighed at the sight of her friend sleeping without wary. She was a bit envious at her, but she was also glad. Things had been tense for the two of them the past year, and it had been a while since she saw Kanan this carefree.

Back when they were kids, they too used to do the same thing. Though Kanan was closer to Chika and You as neighbors, she would drop by the Kurosawa's and play from time to time. Sometimes Mari would come along, too. They would play or read picture books together, Ruby watching on the sides, until it was time to go home.

It was quite odd. Throughout the years, Kanan struck Dia as a person one could look up to, and for good reason. Many times she thought Kanan was a better big sister than her, and Dia might have channeled her role model through her own little sister. But seeing her sleeping peacefully on her lap made Dia think otherwise, even if for a moment. It reflected unconsciously as her hand moved to stroke the lustrous blue hair under her face.

Kanan mumbled awake from the touch. "Mmm? Dia?"

"Oh, sorry," Dia pulled back her hand. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's fine," She said, stretching her limbs. "I didn't plan to nap too long, anyway."

Kanan groggily moved from her pillow and stared blankly forward for a while. Then she had an idea. Kanan scooted over a short distance and assumed the same posture as Dia did. She then patted her lap and gestured to Dia.

"It's your turn."

There was a moment of silence before Dia realized what Kanan said. She flustered, initially not knowing what to do. It took a good while until Kanan quite literally forced her down to lay on her lap. As if adding insult to injury, she patted Dia's head nonchalantly.

Dia reddened. "K-Kanan-san, this is a bit..."

She hushed her. "Let me return the favor, okay?" Kanan said with a serene smile, keeping the gentle strokes. It didn't feel right with Dia at first, but she soon calmed down and it felt nice.

Dia hadn't received a lap pillow in a long while. Most of the time she'd be the one that gives them. She was quickly reminded of how it felt, though. It wasn't really different than laying down normally, but the fact that she was laying on a person made quite it comforting.

The soft pats from Kanan's hang continued, and it made Dia feel at ease. It felt like she was being caressed by a big sister she never had, and it was none other than Kanan. The peaceful sensation she was experiencing seemingly lifted off a lot of burden off her shoulders. Dia wished that this thing would happen more often. She also noticed that Kanan smelled nice. And then there's this penguin. And a dolphin. A pengphin.

"Pengphin!?" Dia jerked.

"Good morning," the diver giggled. "What's a pengphin?"

The brunette rubbed her temple. "A penguin with the body of a dolphin..."

Kanan tilted her head. "Were you dreaming?"

"I guess," Dia noticed the sky turned orange. "Wait, how long was I asleep?"

"I dunno," Kanan checked her phone. "It's six o'clock."

"Six!?" She panicked. "I have to prepare for dinner! Why didn't you wake me up!?"

"How could I?" Kanan laughed. "You looked so peaceful."

The lady's face warmed up for the umpteenth time. She fell asleep even though she didn't plan too. Not to mention the weird dream she had. At least her sister didn't see her.

"Oh, and Ruby got home a few minutes ago," Kanan added. "She said to not worry about dinner."

"Ruby saw me!?" Dia shrieked. "Oh dear, this is embarrassing..."

"Don't sweat it, Dia," Kanan said with a teasing tone. "Remember the sleepover?"

"Do not remind me of that."

Kanan laughed, then shrugged. She then stood up and stretched her limbs once more.

"It's about time I go home, too."

"Ah, do you want to stay for dinner?" Dia asked. "It's getting a bit late, you know."

"I'll be fine," Kanan replied. "I can't exactly leave gramps home alone, either.

Dia nodded and the two of them made their way to the front gate. As Kanan prepared to leave, Dia noted her the dangers of walking around at night, much to her chagrin. She'd heard it quite a lot, and it was mostly the same every time. She didn't dismiss it, though, as it was in good intentions.

The blue-haired girl walked through the Kurosawa house gate. Before she started her trek back home. Kanan turned around towards Dia, who was standing a short distance from the front door.

The brunette waved. "Be safe on your way back."

"I will," Kanan responded. "See you soon."

Dia watched as Kanan slowly disappear into the distance under the orange sky. The cicadas finally quieted down, and the air is much cooler. When she couldn't see the blue speck anymore, Dia couldn't help but feel a little lonely. However, as she walked back into her home, Dia felt that as long as the odds weren't stacked against her, 'soon' would be almost every day.

 

* * *

 

 "And that's what we did today."

 Kanan had been talking through the phone, but for the most part she met silence.

"Hello?" Kanan sounded a bit concerned. "Mari, are you there?"

"Why didn't you invite me!?" A shriek came through. Kanan had to actually place the phone further from her ear. "It's _not fair!_ "

"I _did_ invite you!" Kanan responded. "It's not my fault you went away horse riding and didn't answer your phone."

"But I wanted to hang out with you and Dia too..." Mari sulked. Kanan couldn't see her, but she knows Mari was rolling in her bed like a child.

"Whining won't help, you know." Kanan sighed.

"I know!" Mari said. "That's why I have a plan!"

"And what would that be?"

" _I'm_ going to _hang out_ with Dia tomorrow," Mari boasted. "And you're not invited!"

Kanan blinked. She didn't respond for a while, until she slowly giggled. "Okay, genius, you can do that. But then Dia would be unfair."

" _What?"_ Mari quipped in the not-quite-english dialect. "What do you mean?"

"If Dia hung out with me and is going to hang out with you," Kanan said with an airy voice. "Then she's going to hang out twice compared to us."

" _Oh, my, god!"_ Mari yelled. "You're right! It's unfair!"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"That's _simple!"_ Mari answered. "I just have to hang out with you the day after tomorrow!"

Kanan just laughed. Mari always had something that would entertain her.

"And then," Mari continued. "The three of us can play together! It's going to be fun!"

After the exchange of plans, the two said goodnight and ended their call. Mari didn't waste anytime to give Dia a call to tell her of her exciting outgoing experience they're going to share tomorrow. Kanan was still giggling thinking of how Mari was going to annoy Dia for the whole day.

Summer might be ending, but for the three of them, the next few days would be longer than usual.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise Mari at the end. It was just a tiny bit so I'm not sure whether I should tag her. Also, this was inspired by the HonoUmi SID chapter, so forgive me if it looks like a total ripoff (it really is).


End file.
